Taylor Snow
'Appearance' Taylor Snow is a person who stands 5'8". They have blue eyes that seem far off and distant at all times, with white set of hair, lengthy, and smooth looking. Their features are soft to the eye. Feminine to a fault and seemingly beautiful to look at with a slight curve to the body. Dressed in dark leathers that cover all skin but their head, a pack on their back and a bow and quiver on the back side near their lower back. On the waist belt of this person is a short sword, sheathed and fastened to their thigh, under a dark red cloak, with a green color on the flip side of the cloak, lies a dagger as well. 'Backstory' Taylor Snow was born in a dark and empty place. Born from a father who was an abusive drunk, and a mother who was a common tavern wench, in a run down tavern from the northern part of Alithrya. They're child hood was a grim, lonely one. Being beaten and harmed for sport by the father, who seemed to relish in the suffering. The mother only seeing her escape in illegal use of sustenance, and the adrenaline of pleasure from the men who pay for her services. They spent years growing up in a cold terrain, being forced to work daily, to pay for the fathers alcohol addiction. Hope seemed lost for the longest of time, years pass, scars acquired from the countless times of torture and abuse, though leaving their face unharmed to not ruse the guards suspicion of their town. Being forced to lie and seem alright to the everyday people, being covered up in long and saggy clothing. One day after a long night of beating, they lay in their pitiful excuse of a room. A knock came, re entering and coming in the darkness of night. a shrouded man walked in and took the child away. With the only sight of a large bag of gold in the fathers hand, then the view of a blindfold was all that was seen before quietness. Days pass, given little food and water just to get by, the hours felt like a lifetime. Soon, the child found themselves in a room, fit for a noble. Finding themselves in the City of Ironwall. Though soon the intent was present. Over the next few months, they were trained and mentally tortured somehow to be deviousness, flirtatious even and forced or be tortured to give they're body to high paying noblemen of different area's.Over the years and torture from the father and now new owner, from the market of sex slave trafficking, Taylor's hair turned white from the pain, abuse, and stress of making money or be punished. Years pass, soon their craft of getting men or women into their bed chamber to survive was created. One night, after walking past the slave owners door, they peeked on the real sight of who it was. Always hidden and in secret, but this night reveals a Mindflayer, and they sensed Taylor. Knowing the horrors and tales from rumors and myths of such creatures sent a flare of light in their eyes. For once, in a long long time. A sense of dread and doom fell upon them, and they ran struggling and running to escape the city. After hours of pursuit and chasing from the establishments hired men, Taylor escaped the walls of Ironwall, running from one terror and out into the thick marshlands, filled with undead, and creatures that make skin crawl from normal everyday citizens.They ran, soon making their way from Ironwall, and to the Eastern boarders of The Colossas Oakvale forest. After taking an arrow to the Leg, Taylor fell in pain within the forest boarder. Taylor crawled and feared for their life for the first time in a long time, though the feeling of acceptance fell upon them when several cloaked figures hovered over the body. To Taylor's surprise, a band of the elven druids of the forest came to Taylor's aid, slaying the robes figures as well as sparking a light of hope in Taylor's eyes. With the aid of the druids and a few days of recovery. Taylor soon gave thanks to the druid clan. Staying their for the next few months, The clan known as the Black Raven Clan, helped Taylor learn more from the druids and gained aid to begin their traveling. Learning to use a boy, and fight with their eyes more, Taylor took ttheir new skill with him and ventured through out Alithrya. Making their way from the forest area, plains, and even the desert regions After the encounter with the Mindflayer, Taylor learned and researched how to speak deep speech, so he may one day find and kill it. Though using they're skill from the time of being a pleasure slave, as well as learning to be a precision hunter, Taylor made their way across to Cankorn. Taylor was given a letter of Trial to join the Burning phoenix guild, after years of traveling and adventuring around Alithrya. Their deeds of fighting enemies from towns, as well as surviving most dire situations caught the eye of the guild. Soon he set off by boat and traveled to ttheir new and foreign Island. Where Taylor seeks to find a place where he can be useful for something he finally chooses to do. Category:Player Character Category:Alithrya Category:Burning Phoenix